Thinking Of You
by goldsworthys
Summary: "Will you promise you will wait for me?" Tears streamed down her face and she nodded. "Yes, I will wait for you." /OneShot/


**A/N: Hey guys whats new I thought I'd write something little and cute at three AM so I thought I'd upload it and I thought maybe you'd like it so hey, why don't I give it to you. This is obviously AU because like a ton of my stories they're going to be AU because AU stories are the best kinds of stories. Okay, here you go. GO NUTS Just kidding don't go nuts I think you might hurt yourself, okay just enjoy the fic okay, okay.**

* * *

The train howled in the background. The wind swooshed through the trees, swirling through there cinnamon hair, and causing her hand knitted scarf to blow through the breeze. One last blow of the train s horn and it had come to a complete stop. The doors had opened and others began to exit and board the train.

"No, wait." She whispered, bending down and picking up the bags. "This is a bad idea."

"It isn't an 'idea' Clare…it's a duty. It's for you, and for me. For our children, and our children's children. It's for our countries and the safety of others. I do this because I love you so very much." He said, reaching down and cupping her cheek in his hand. The cold clashed with warm in such a soothing way.

"How can you promise me our children? Or our children's children? What if you never come home? What if you-"

"Stop speaking such nonsense, my love. Of course I will come home. Of course I will return. And I will make such beautiful love to you, and I will hold you in my arms and I…I won't ever let go." He promised.

"Hold me now!" she cried. "Make love to me now! Do all that you promise me _now _so that I will not have to wait years and years until your return…_if you return!"_

"Stop saying _if_, Clare! He said loudly. "Tell me you will wait for me. Tell me I look so handsome in my uniform. Tell me what you think; tell me you want me to come back alive!" Clare dropped the bags and hurled herself towards him, wrapping her small arms around his back and holding onto him tightly.

"But why do you have to go!" Clare sobbed into his brown uniform. Eventually there would be patches and medals there for him, congratulating him on his job well done…that is if he were to return. "Why do you have to leave!" she didn't get it. She would never get it. It wasn't that he wanted to leave, but baby, this was war.

"_**All aboard!**_" The conductor called. The green eyed man stared down at his Clare with a nervous look in his eyes. It suddenly hit him…what if he _didn't _come back.

"Claire."

"Bender."

They embraced once more, and tears streamed down both their faces.

"Will you promise you will wait for me?" he asked a desperate tone in his voice.

"I can't make a promise like that…not without a promise from you, saying you will return…no matter what."

"I figured you would say something like that, Clare." He murmured, as he bent down onto one knee. Her heart was beating faster now as he fished for something in his pocket. She thought she would faint when it was a small blue box that he had pulled. "Clare Diana Edwards, will you wait for me? Will you marry me when I return? For just thinking of you, my heart will go on."

Tears poured from her crystal blue eyes, onto her porcelain face and she nodded slowly.

"Yes. I will wait for you."

His large hands picked up the bags from the ground, and his lips placed a chaste kiss against her cheek. Neither of them spoke as he boarded the train. She was devastated, and he was hurting just the same. Leaving her was the worst thing he'd ever have to do…but he'd be back. He'd come back for sure now. There was no maybe about it.

He took a window seat, and watched her as she cried on the platform. She'd be crying for a while now. She'd be crying for days, weeks, months, years until his very return. The train jolted forward and began to go down the tracks, and his eyes widened…he was really going. His big hands reached for the window and pulled it down, staring at Clare as the train started to move.

"_Eli_!" she screamed, and it broke his heart, she was crying out for him…and there was nothing he could do.

"_I'll be back soon, I promise."_ He yelled back, noticing her legs beginning to carry her as she started to chase after the train. "_No, Clare, no!"_ but she wouldn't listen, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The train would pick up speed, and so would Clare – running on the dirty, dried up grass that lined the train tracks. But she finally tripped, and tumbled onto her knees, falling a little, as Eli stared down at her. "_Baby, I'll be back soon. Wait for me, just wait for me!"_ he yelled, and he could tell that Clare could hear her the way she stretched her arm out, as if begging him to stay.

Would he be coming home?

Only time could really tell.


End file.
